


The Lost Zodiac Member *Fruits Basket Love Story*

by AmeliaMerrill



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Akito's Sister, F/M, Fox Girl, Zodiac Fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMerrill/pseuds/AmeliaMerrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an unknown member of the Zodiac that has stayed hidden form all even the members them self. The reason you may ask, her brother the leader of the Zodiac has kept her hidden with in the main house. After Akito kicks her out of the house where will Emilie go, how will her life change, will she find that one person we all long for? Find out as she starts her new life with great friends and new found family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emilie Sohma

Name: Emilie Sohma  
Nicknames: Elie or Em  
Age:15  
Height: 5'2”  
Looks:Emilie has long blondish, goldish, orange hair. Her eyes are redish brown in color. Oh and she has fox ears and a tail that are almost always showing.   
Family-  
(Based off the show not the books...)  
Brother: Akito Soma  
Curse: Fox   
Personality: Emilie is very out going and spunky like a fox, but she can also be very quite and shy always watching, but not always heard or seen. When upset or in a certain mood she is very sassy. She also has a quick temper and mouth that often lead to trouble.  
Zodiac Story: The reason there is not a fox in the Zodiac is simple. When all the animals got together the fox was not invited. All the other animal hated the fox because she was clever and cunning. So much like what happened to the cat the fox was just never told. And so the fox was left out of the Zodiac and forgotten altogether by most everyone.     
Background: For as long as she can remember Emilie had lived in the Soma house with her brother, unknown to all the others who lived there (besides Hatori who is not allowed to say a word about her). Unlike most of the other Zodiac members Emilie has parts of her curse that never leave her. Her ears and tail are always present. Over the years she has found that tying a bow around her ears and tucking her tail up onto her back she looks normal. She is also able to shift when she likes as long as she is not under stress or been hugged by a boy. When she was very young she was seen by several children out side of the family. The children had there memories erased, but after that Akito never let Emilie out of the main house. All tho after years of being locked up she decided to sneak out and see the world. Little did she know that this one thing would change her life forever. 


	2. The End and Beginning

-Outside Kaibara High School-

Emilie's Pov-

I was walking around the town just looking around, not really caring about where I was going it was just nice to be out. I walked by a big building and stopped to look at it. As I looked up I muttered “Wow this is so cool.” As I said this a bell ran and tones of people walked out and my way. I jumped and let out a squeak as people brushed passed me complaining about homework and other things. I kept my head down and walked off back to the house hoping that I could get back before someone noticed I was gone.   
As I got close to the house I looked around then climbed a tree and jumped from tree to tree until I got to the tree right outside my room. I landed softly outside my room then crawled back in through the window that I had left cracked. As in slid back in I heard a sigh and immediately jumped back in surprise. I looked to my desk and saw the person who I loved and feared most in the world. I looked down at my feet and said softly “Hi Aki...”  I heard him sift as he walked over to where I was standing. Before I even had a chances to look up he grabbed my hair and as he did also had a hold of my ear. I yelped and reached to grab him hand, but was stopped as his other hand grabbed mine. With tears in my eyes I looked up at him to see him madder then I could have imagined. I started shaking as his grip on me tightened and he said “Why where you sneaking in through your window? What have I told you about going outside!?” I was still shaking as I tried to shake my head, but again his grip tightened. He dropped my hand and with his now free hand slapped me across the face. I yelped again in pain as he said “I asked you a question...now answer it!” I closed my eyes and said “Aki I am really sorry...I just I wanted to see what it was like.” Again his hand connected with my face and this time even harder if he did not have a hold on my hair and ear I would have fallen. But because of his hold on me it pulled my ear and hair. I reached up and held my face that was already swollen. His grip on my head loosened and I dropped to the ground.  
As I dropped I heard him say “I thought you would have learned after the last time what happens when you go outside. But no it seem you still have not learned. What if someone saw you what if you had bumped into a boy?” As he said this he leaned down and grabbed my face forcing me to look up at him. I tried to pull my face away but was unable to because his grip. I closed my eye's and then felt a hand connect with my face again. I opened my eyes and heard Akito say “Look at me when I am talking to you! Do you understand me?” I nodded and said “Y-yes I am sorry...please I promise I wont do it again.” I was shaking so much as I sat there thinking 'He has done this before, but never this bad.' As I thought this he reached out again probably to hit me again, but the door to my room slid open. I looked over knowing it could only be one person because the other was already in here. Hatori stood there shocked as Akito again reached out and hit me this time with a phist saying “All I have ever done it protect you and what do you do? You sneak out of the room I have even you and then try and sneak back in. You ungrateful little bitch.” As he said this he hit me again and then reached back to hit me again, but his hand was grabbed by Hatori.   
He looked back at him glaring as Hatori said “If you don’t stop you could seriously hurt her.” Akito yanked his hand out of Hatori's grip and said “As if I care. I no longer care what happens to her. She is no longer a part of this family she has disobeyed me for the last time. Seeing as you seem to care for her so much she is now your problem. Do with her as you like.” As he said this he stood up and started to walk out. I stared after him and said “Big brother I....I am sorry please.....please do-don't leave me!” He looked down at me before walking out saying “I have no sister anymore.” I looked down at my lap as tears began to fall even faster form my swollen eyes. As I sat there I faintly heard Akito say “I don't care where you take her, but she is not welcome here any longer.” At this point I could not take it any longer there was a puff of smoke and I was sitting there under a pile of cloths. I could feel my ears laying flat on  my head and my tail was rapped up so that it was covering my face. I was still crying and Hatori walked in and picked me up.   
I looked at him and then asked through sobs “Why does he do that. I- I said I was sorry... Where am I supposed to go?” He shook his head and sighed saying “I have no idea why he does that he has been that way for as long as I can remember. As far as where you will go I have a friend that you can stay with. He is well hes aware or the zodiac because he himself is part of it.” I started at him shocked then nodded my head slowly looking down. Hatori patted my head and set me on the bed as he said “I will be back in a few minutes. Take sometime to calm down and pack up your stuff that you would like to take.” I nodded and hoped to the floor as Hatori walked out I shifted back and pulled my [cloths](http://www.polyvore.com/everyday_outfit/set?id=140779999) back on. I packed what little stuff I had into a duffel bag and then sat down on my bed again with my bow back in place and my bag packed sitting at my feet.  
I had been sitting for about a minute before Hatori came back with his bag that had his medical supplies. He set it down beside me and said “This is going to hurt a bit, but it will help to take the swelling down quiet a bit. It also will hopefully will help so that it will not bruise, but no promises there.” I nodded my head and then winced as he softly applied a numbing cream to my face. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip to as to not cry out in pain. I heard Hari sigh before he said “I am sorry if I had gotten here a few seconds earlier I could have stopped him from going this far...” I opened my eyes and saw he was looking down at his hands. I slowly reached out a placed my small hand on top of his. He looked up shocked as I just shook my head. I looked down and said so softly had he not been so close he would have missed it “It was bound to happen....pulse it was my fault for leaving. I should have just stayed here....” I was shocked as Hatori reached out and gently pulled me into a hug. With me still held to his chest he said “You can't think like that! This was not your fault there is no reason for you not to want to get out every now and then. Now dry your eyes and lets get going sound good.” I nodded and wiped my eyes then stood up. Hari reached into his bad and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses, that he handed to me. I looked at him confused then he said “Put these on and pull your hood up. I know you have your bow in, but still I don't think you want people to stare as we walk out.” I nodded my head and did as he said.  
I reached down and grabbed my bag before I fallowed Hari out of the main house and to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. As he climbed into the drivers seat he said “I called my friend and he said he was happy to have you stay with him. His name is Shigure he is a old friend of mine from school. But I also think you should know that there are three others staying there as well. There names are Yuki, Kyo and Tohru I don’t know much about the girl, but Yuki and Kyo are part or the Zodiac as well. They have both had some hard times, but I think that you should be able to get along with them fine.” I nodded and then looked out the window it was starting to get dark as we pulled up a dirt drive way to house in the woods. I sat in the car for a second before Hatori reached over and grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze. I looked at him and he nodded saying “It will be alright your safe here.” I nodded then opened the car door and walked to the front door with Hari right behind me. I paused right before I got to the door waiting until Hari was in front of me so I was slightly hidden in his shadow.  
He patted my head then turned to the door and knocked. I held onto the back of his jacket as we stood there waiting for someone to open the door. We stood there for about ten seconds before the door opened to reveal a man with black hair and a kind face. He smiled as he said “Hello Hatori. It been to long since I last saw you.” Hari nodded then stepped to side so that I was now in the light. I looked at him surprised then tried to hide behind him again, but he would not let me. He placed a hand on my still hooded head and said “Shigure this is Emilie. Emilie this is Shigure I promise you that he will not hurt you.” I looked at Shigure and tried to smile, but my face still hurt a bit. I looked down quickly when I heard him gasp. He whispered quietly to Hari “Is that what he did to her?!” I closed my eyes trying to stop my self from shaking. Hari patted my head and said “Yes and for now I believe it's best NOT to talk about him or what happened.” I heard Shigure sigh so I looked up and saw him nod. He smiled at me then said “Well you can't just stand out her all night lets get you inside and settled down for the night.” I smiled at him a little and nodded. Hari took his hand from my head and hugged me lightly before saying “I have to go, but call me if you need anything and know that I care for you very much.” I nodded and hugged him back.   
After Hari left Shigure showed me to the room that I would be staying in. He smiled down at me as he said “This going to be your room so feel free to decorate how ever you like. If you are hungry there is some dinner down stares. Uh the bathroom is over there and I think that's about it. If you need anything Tohru is on your right and Yuki is just down the hall.” I nodded and then walked into my room shutting the door quietly. I walked over to where the bed was and sat my bag down. I pulled out my cloths and put them away in the dresser and closet. I sat on my bed for a second then decided that I did not want to just sit in a room anymore. I opened my door and looked down the hall not seeing any one I walked out and down then down the stares I had walked up before. I poked my head around a corner and still saw no one, but I did smell something really yummy. I fallowed my nose and walked around another corner and saw a little table with a three people sitting around it. One I knew cause he had greeted me, but the other two I had no idea who they where.   
As I turned to walk back to my room quietly until I heard Shigure say “Oh Emilie did you decided to come eat?” I turned around and looked up at Shigure. He smiled down at me and then slowly reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me to the room. The two other people that where in the room looked up at Shigure shocked. Then they looked over at me just as if not more shocked. I squeaked and then hid behind Shigure like I had done earlier, but with Hari. They both started at him as he looked behind him at me and said “Hey it's okay they are friendly....for the most part.” I looked over at them from behind him to see both of them just staring at me. I squeaked again and hid behind Shigure who sided and patted my head the same way that Hari had. I looked up at him as he looked at the boys and said “Well Yuki, Kyo this is Emilie she will be staying with us for now on. She has been through some....well some hard times lately so please be patient.” I looked down at the floor as he said this. After a few seconds the one with grayish hair said “Well it's nice to meet you. I am Yuki just so you know.” I nodded and looked down again. The boy with orange hair, by what Hari said he must be Kyo, just glared at Yuki.  
I looked at Shigure as he sighed and said “That's Kyo just ignore him he is always grumpy.” I giggled a little at the way he said that. He smiled down at me and said “You have a very cute laugh I hope to hear more of it.” I blushed and looked down not knowing what to say. He laughed and then patted my head again, and as he did I heard a soft gasp. I looked to the door that I had not seen and saw a girl a little taller then me standing there with a plate full of food. I looked up at Shigure and he smiled at her then me saying “Tohru this is Emilie she will be staying with use.” She smiled at me like we where old friends as he said this. I smiled back at her softly without even thinking about it, she just seems so nice. Shigure smiled at us again and then said “Well now that we all know each other why don’t we eat.” I nodded my head happily causing my hood to fall off. I reached up making sure that I still had a bow on cause even if they are part or the Zodiac I am still not sure I want them knowing about me. I heard another gasp for Tohru so I looked over and saw her eye's teary. I tilted my head to the side in a silent question. She opened her mouth to talk when I heard Shigure say “Tohru don't you still have some stuff to grab for dinner?” I looked at him then at Tohru who nodded and said “Oh yes I will get them now.” I looked after her when Shigure said “Why don’t you go wash up for dinner.” I nodded and walked to the bathroom. Once I got there I saw why Tohru had gasped, covering both sides of my face where light bruises.  
I reached up and touched them softly then winced at the sudden pain. I shook my head and then turned the water on to wash my hands. As I walked back from the bathroom I heard voices talking softly. For any normal person it would not have been clear, but having the ears of a fox I could her every word. Shigure was saying “The reason Emilie is staying with us is because Akito kicked her out of the main house. Before you ask she is his younger sister and no I don't know if shes part of the Zodiac. I have only heard of her today because I was asked to take her in.” I heard Tohru say “That's so sad...” I started walked to the room making sure that my footsteps where heard. When I opened the door everyone was sitting at the table now full of food. I walked in and sat down next to Tohru who smiled at me as she started to dish up the plates for everyone. I smiled back at her looked down at the food she placed in front of me. After everyone had there plates she and Shigure smiled at me and said “Well dig in.” I nodded then took at huge bite of  food. I smiled this food was amazing! I started eating faster and heard Shigure and Yuki laugh. I looked up and they smiled as Yuki said “Well I am glad to see you like the food.” I blushed and nodded then looked down. I started eating again this time slower savoring the taste of the wonderful food.  
After we had finished eating I helped to clean up and wash the dishes. It was really kind of fun to help out with this kind of stuff. Tohru told me about her friends and her school and how Shigure had taken her in just a few days before. I nodded and smiled well she talked. It was the weekend so she and Yuki still had one day off before they had to go to school, so she said that tomorrow she would show me around the house help me set up my room. I nodded and smiled at her as a silent thank you. She smiled back then said she would draw a bath for me if I wanted, once again I nodded and smiled. She walked out to the bathroom and then came back saying “Alright it will be ready I a minute it you want to go grab clean cloths to change into.” I nodded and walked back to my room grabbing my [pajamas](http://www.polyvore.com/comfy_pajamas/set?id=140801401) and a clean hoody so that I could hide my ears with out a bow. I walked back down and to the bathroom where Tohru was just walking out. She smiled and said “It's all ready for you there is shampoo and all that in there as well. Just let me know if you need anything okay.” I nodded and then walked in and shut the door.  
I walked over to the bath and slipped into the warm soupy water. It felt so good to just sit and relax. I took a big breath and went under the water, but popped back up right away cause the water hurt my bruises. I sat for a bit longer and then started to shampoo my hair. As I lathered my hair up I heard a knock on the door fallowed by Tohru saying “Hey I forgot to leave you towels...Uh do you mind if I just leave them in the counter really quick?” I shook my head then realized she could not see so I said softly “No that's fine.” She slowly opened the door and set the towels down then turned to me and her eyes grew ten times bigger then normal. I tilted my head to the side then remembered that I did not have anything covering my ears. My hands shot up to cover them as I shook my head. The hole time Tohru just stood there shocked. After another second she asked softly “Uh why do you have cat ears? Are you part of the Zodiac? What animal are you if you don't me asking?” I giggled a little at her then said softly “I am the fox part of my cures is always having a tail and ears... I understand if you think I am a freak....” She smiled at me and said “It's good to hear you talk you have a beautiful voice. And how would I ever think you where a freak? Your are just different there is nothing wrong with that!” I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I smiled at her. I looked down and said softly again “Thank you...” She smiled and nodded then said “Well I will leave you to finish your bath.” I smiled back at her and nodded my thanks.  
After finishing my bath I dried my hair and tail off making my tail very fluffy. After that I pulled my pajamas and hoody on then walked back to my room with my hood up and tail tucked to my back in my hoody. Once I got to my room I climbed into bed and was amazed at how tired I fell asleep almost right away.

-The Next Morning-

Emilie's Pov-

I woke up as the light started to shine in my room through my window. I yawn and sat up stretching as I did so, for a second I freaked out not knowing here I was then I remembered yesterday. I sighed and then slid out of bed to get dressed putting on a little bit of makeup to cover up the bruises that where a little more formed then yesterday (same outfit as before unless otherwise said). I went down the stares and saw Shigure standing there as Kyo fought with Yuki about who knows what. I walked over and tapped Shigure's arm then pointed to the two boys in front of us he smiled at me then said “Don't worry they do this all the time.” I nodded and then looked around the room I did not see Tohru any where. I looked at Shigure who sighed at the two fighting and said “Please try not to break my house you two....” He then looked down at me and asked “Are you looking for Tohru? She should be down any second now so no need to worry.” I smiled and nodded then watched as Yuki took Kyo out in one hit, He must be really strong.  
I looked over as I heard Tohru walk in, she smiled at me and said “Good morning everyone.” I smiled back at her as she walked over and grabbed a bowel and a box of cereal. I looked up at Shigure as he said “Once Kyo is back to normal we will be taking off. Emilie I would like you to come with us as well. And there is no worry I have already talked with Hari about it he said he was fine with this.” I looked at him with my head tilted to the side. He smiled and said “Don't worry it's nothing bad I will fill you in latter. For now just get ready to go.” I nodded and then looked down at Kyo who was pouting on the floor. I walked over and patted his head and said softly “It's okay there is always next time....” Everyone looked at me shocked then Shigure smiled and patted my head saying “Well it's nice to finally hear you voice.” I smiled at him and then walked out of the room to make sure since we where going out my bruises were covered. I got back to my room and sighed I pulled some makeup out and applied some.   
After covering my bruises as best as I could I walked back down stars and saw Shigure standing there in a suit and Kyo standing there not looking happy. Shigure smiled and said “Well now that we are all here lets get going.” I nodded and fallowed him out to the car waiting out side. I smiled when I saw Hari sitting in the drivers seat. Kyo and I climbed into the back as Shigure sat in the front. As we pulled away from the house he turned so that he was looking at us and said “The reason we are going out together is because you are both starting school tomorrow.” I was shocked I had never been to school before. I had lessons that I took online, but nothing that would involve me going out side the main house. Kyo looked at Shigure and said “What the hell I don't want to go to school!” I looked over at him then out the window watching the road by.   
We soon pulled into the school parking lot with only a few cars. Before I could move Hari was out of the car and opened my door. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly and said “It's going to be okay just be your sweet self and everything will be fine.” I nodded and said “O-okay I will- will try.” He patted my head and then started walking ahead with Shigure and Kyo. I walked just little a bit slower then them so that I was hidden slightly behind Hari. Once we got into the building we walked to the principles office. As we sat in there I kept my eyes on the ground and only looked up when I heard Hari say “She is very shy. I am hoping that being in school will help her to get over it.” I smiled at him and then looked over at the principle who nodded and asked “And I am going to assume that you would like them to be in the same class. I know we also have another Sohma here.” I looked at Hari and Shigure who shared a look and said “If we could that would be nice.” Kyo sighed and sunk into his seat more.  
After our meeting with the principle both Kyo and I where tested to find out what class we should be placed in. As I sat taking the test I was amazed at how easy it was. When I finished the test I handed it to the person at the front of the room. They smiled at me then said “You are free to go Miss Sohma, have a nice day.” I nodded and then walked to where I saw Hari sitting with Shigure. They both smiled at me as I walked up and asked “Well how do you think you did on the test.” I smiled back and said “It was easy I knew almost all he answers.” Shigure was shocked along with Hari before they smiled and Hari said “Well that's good.” I nodded then sat down next to them both. A few seconds latter Kyo came storming out of the room and said “I am done can we go now?!” Both Hari and Shigure sighed and stood up then said “Yes we can leave now.” I walked along with everyone looking around as we walked back to the car. This school is huge, but as long as I have Yuki, Kyo and Tohru with me I should be able to survive.  
The entire ride home Kyo complained about having to go to school. At one point I looked over and said “It can't be that bad can it...” He glared at me causing me to squeak and look out the window again and Hari and Shigure to give his stern looks. Once we got to the house Kyo jumped out of the car fallowed close by Shigure. I sat there for a second before Hari asked “How are you feeling? Are your bruises any better?” I sighed softly and said “I am okay I guess.... And they hurt, but not as bad as they have been before.” He nodded his head then got of the car opening my door. I stood up and then looked up saying “Also uh well Tohru she kind of well sh-she knows about my ears and tail....” He sighed then patted my head and said “It's okay she knows about the curse. From now on it's your choice who in the Sohma family knows about you.” I smiled then nodded letting my tail fall out, then I reached up and pulled on the ribbon so my bow fell out and my ears showed. My ears twitched for a second then stopped causing Hari to laugh.  
I stood there for a second longer before he said “Well you should get inside before they start to worry about you. Call me when you can because I want to hear how your first day went.” I nodded and then hugged Hari saying “Thank you so much for caring for me.” He smiled, hugged me back and then patted my head. After that I waved as he pulled away then walked back to the house. I walked in and smell something good knowing Tohru it was a yummy lunch. My tail was swishing back and forth happily as I walked to where I heard voices. I slid the door open and smiled as I saw the table full of food. As I walked in I heard Yuki say to Shigure “You look like a butler...” I giggled causing them to all look over I smiled and then sat down. Shigure and Yuki both looked at me shocked well Tohru just smiled. I tilted my head to the side and said “What is it do I have something on my face?” They both shook there heads and then Shigure stuttered out “E-ears and a a tail?” I smiled at him and nodded my head. He smiled at me and then said “Well I think they look very cute on you!” I blushed and looked down as Shigure said “Well lunch is made so lets eat.” I looked up and nodded, but stopped as I saw Kyo was not here.  
Tohru spoke my thoughts by saying “Yes, but what about Kyo?” I looked out into the hall not hearing him anywhere in the house. Shigure sighed and said “Oh, well he just needs to blow off some steam hes still mad I made him take an entrance exam. Unlike Emilie who had no complaints.” I looked over at him as Tohru asked “An entrance exams what for?” Shigure smiled at her and said “As of today Emilie and Kyo are both the newest students at your school. Oh and Kyo will be living with us from now on.” I smiled as he said this, but then looked up shocked as Yuki said “Don't take you take a single bite. Get out now...” I stared at the normally kind person as he glared at Shigure who was trying to dig himself out of the hole he had dug. I stood up not wanting to hear them fight and walked out of the room as quietly as possible. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. Tomorrow I start school for the first time that should be interesting. I flopped back onto my bed and sighed well pulling my legs up. As I lay on my bed I thought of how in two day so much had changed. I closed my eyes thinking that I would just lay there for a second, but I guess I feel asleep cause the next thing I knew I was being woken up for dinner.   
Dinner was quiet cause Yuki was still mad about Kyo going to school and staying with us. Much to Tohru's protest after dinner I helped clean up the dishes. It was actually kind of fun to help cause as we worked we talked. She told me all about her two best friend at school and how she would introduce me to them tomorrow. I nodded, but in all honesty I am really worried about meeting so many people and what if I bump into a boy?! My ears started twitching along with my tail as I thought about all the thing that could happen tomorrow. Tohru noticed and smiled kindly at my before saying “It will be fine there is nothing to worry about. I will be there with you all day we have the same class after all.” I smiled back at her and said “Thanks that means a lot.” Once the dishes were all done I took a bath and then went to bed falling asleep almost right away, but not before thinking of what could happen tomorrow at my first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Morning After The Last Chapter-

Emilie's Pov-

I jumped a bit as I heard my alarm going off telling me to wake up. I hit the snooze button and stretched then remembered that today was my first day of high school. I stood up and stretched again then grabbed my uniform, a ribbon to tie around my ears and headed to the bathroom to get ready. As I opened my door I heard a slight gasp and barley missed bumping into Yuki. I looked down a bit as I muttered “I am sorry form almost bumping into you...” My ears that had been against my head perked up as Yuki said “No it fine it was my fault really. I just wanted to make sure that you had everything that you needed for school.” I smiled up at him as my tail swished and I nodded saying “Yeah I have everything, thank you Yuki.” He just nodded and walked off I stepped out of my room shutting the door behind me as I walked to the bathroom.   
-Time Skip To Right Before Homeroom-

Emilie's Pov-

I stood close to Tohru as she lead me to our homeroom, she was talking about how at lunch she would introduce me to her friends. As we walked up to the class room the teacher looked up from some paper work and said “Oh you must be our other new student, it Emilie Sohma right?” I nodded as they said “Well seeing as you walked in with Tohru you can take that seat right next to her. Your cousins are also in this class if I am not mistaken.” I nodded again and said “Yes, sir.”  He smiled then went back to writing on his papers. Tohru showed me to our seats right as the bell rang. I looked over and saw Kyo looking out the window as if he found the sky so interesting. I looked back up to the front as I heard the teacher say “If you did not already know today we have two new students joining us. Kyo, Emilie will you please stand up.” I stood up slowly as the teacher said “Class I would like you to meet Kyo and Emilie Sohma.” I heard tones of girls around the class room gasp and start talking to each other our last name, and if we could possibly be Yuki's cousin.   
I looked down at my desk as I felt tones of eyes on me. It took all of my control to keep my ears for twitching. Thankfully the teacher said we could sit down and started class. I let out a sigh of relief as everyone focused on the board for a few seconds instead of me. Before I knew it class was finished, but that was not really a good thing because right away tones of girls crowed around mine and Kyo's desk. They started just talking to them  self's as they asked if we where really Yuki's cousins. Another said that we must know everything about him. I could tell Kyo was about to hit his limit, because I was as well. My ears twitched a bit as Kyo yelled at the girls in front of him and then proceeded to jump out of the window. I looked at where he had been sitting then jumped up and said quietly “Excuses me...” I ran out of the class room and fallowed the sound of heavy breathing to where Kyo was leaning against the wall.  
I smiled a bit then walked over and asked “Kyo are you okay?” He did not even look up as he said “Why do you care? It's not like we are even that close, yeah we my be family, but I only met you the other day. So why do you give a rats ass if I am okay?!” I yelped as his voice rose and jumped back a bit only to bump into Yuki. He looked down at me before he started to talk to Kyo “What where you trying to prove, pulling a stunt like that? Think, if you act like an idiot, I'm the one who's going to hear about it.” I looked down feeling a bit bad about running out of the class room. I was about to apologize when Kyo said “It serves you right. Why do you want to go to a school with a bunch of crazy giggling, girls anyway?” I looked up at Yuki as he rubbed the side of his head and said “I suppose you'd prefer I lived my life in fear of being transformed. You sound like Akito.” At the sound of his name I started shaking and could feel the sting of the healing bruises. I reached up not even thinking and rubbed my face softly.   
I shook my head as I heard voices talking and yelling, but none of them where coming through clearly. The next thing I knew there was a soft pop a cloud of smoke and I was on the ground in a pile of my school cloths. I heard Yuki sigh as he leaned down and patted my head before picking my up along with my cloths. I looked down as I said “I am sorry you have to deal with this....I think it best  if I just go home for today.” Yuki nodded as he places me down and said “If that is what you think is best I will let the office know.” I nodded and then thought of something “Uh Yuki could you tell Tohru as well I just don’t want her to worry...” He smiled down at me then nodded, before walking back into the building to go to class. After I had finally calmed down enough I grabbed my cloths and walked to the closest girls bathroom. I looked around and to make sure that there was no one else in there and then walked into a stall and changed back into normal. Once I changed back into my cloths I started the walk back to Shigure's house.  
As I walked back into the house I could hear Shigure talking about training on a mountain. The next thing I heard surprised me it was Kyo saying “I said such terrible things to them... Terrible.” I sat out side the door quietly so that I could hear what they where saying, but not interrupt there conversation. After a bit of a pause I heard Shigure say “And by them, I take it you mean Tohru and Emilie. Let me take a wild guess you lost your temper and  yelled at them again right? You know you shouldn't do that if your just going to regret it later. Not to bright now, is it?” I smiled a bit knowing that he must have picked that one up from Hari. My ears twitched as Kyo said “Save your breath. I'm just not meant to get along with other people. Period. End of story.” I frowned as I thought about what he was saying I know he had trained for a long time on a mountain, but still it's important to have people who you  can talk to and help you if you need. Even when I felt all alone I knew I had Hari to talk to and now I have Tohru as well. I smiled a bit when I heard Kyo say “That will never happen anyway.” I was surprised when Shigure said “Ah-ah! Never say never, right Elie?” I opened the door slowly and stepped in shutting the door behind me, before saying “Sorry to eavesdrop...” He just smiled up at me and then  looked over at Kyo who looked shocked for a second then sighed and rubbed the back of his head. I looked down as I said “Kyo I just wanted to uh let you know even if you don't think of me as a friend I see you as one. I just hope that maybe we could try and along.” I looked up and smiled as I heard him sigh and say “Yeah what ever that's fine with me...” I smiled even more as my tail swished back and forth happily well my ears perked up.  
The next thing I knew Yuki was calling that he was home and opened the door. I looked up and smile then noticed that Tohru was not with him. Shigure spoke my thoughts out loud as he asked “Is Tohru not with you?” He nodded as he said “She had to work this evening, but she will be done by eleven. I'm thinking about picking her up.” I smiled at the thought of that, but that smile faded as Shigure said “That's probably a good idea. There are some real weirdos around here.” I shivered at the thought of those wired people, but then remembered that Hari had said all of the land around here belonged to the family. There can't be that may weirdos around here then, right?  I looked over to where Kyo had been and saw that he was now gone. He must have left right when Yuki got home, maybe I will go and see what he is doing.  
-Time Skip To Later That Night-

Emilie's Pov-

I must have fallen asleep well I was waiting for Tohru to get off work cause the next thing I knew I was woken up by Kyo yelling. I rubbed my eyes a bit as I looked down form the tree I was sitting in and saw Kyo standing a bit away from Tohru looking like he had said something stupid again. I giggled as I watched them talk he is really trying to be nice to her, it cute to see him like this. As Tohru said she always liked the cat form the Zodiac story. I smiled when she asked if they could be friend. At this point I was tired of just watching so I swung my lags around the branch and flipped so that I was hanging upside down on the branch. I smiled when I heard both Kyo and Tohru gasp. I looked between the two of them then said “What cat got your tong or I guess you could say fox got your tong?” Tohru giggled and said “Good evening Emilie.” I smiled again then dropped out of the tree and said “Good evening to you as well, how was work?” She smiled and said “It was good, but busy.” I nodded then looked over at Kyo who still looked a bit shocked. I poked his face and said “What are you just going to stand here all night or are we going to walk back to the house now?” He shook his head and said “What ever lets get going, come on.” I smiled and looked back at Tohru who seem to be deep in thought. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along and she just smiled as she walked along with me, Kyo leading the mumbling to himself.  
-Time Skip To The Next Day At School-

Emilie's Pov-

I looked up from my notes as Tohru called my name with two other girls by her side. One had long blonde hair and the other long black hair, both of them where very pretty. I looked over at Tohru as she said “Since you left early yesterday I did not get to introduce you to my friends. This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.” She pointed to each in turn, they both smiled as Arisa said “You can just call me Uo.” I nodded as the other girl Saki said “As for me you can call me Hana. And may I say you have some very interesting electrical singles.” I smiled at her and said “Uh thanks, I am sure Tohru told you I am Emilie, but you can call me Elie.” They both nodded as Tohru turned to me and said “We are going to play rich man poor man would you like to play?” I looked down and said “Uh I am not sure how, but I will watch so I can learn if that's, okay?” She nodded and then walked over to where Kyo sat and asked him the same question. He replied by saying “Play it with that damn Yuki. I don't wanna.” I sighed and stood up and walked over to watch them play. It was funny to watch Uo and  Kyo fight about every little thing.   
I smiled as I stood with Yuki and Tohru waiting for Kyo to finish cleaning up the class room. I looked up as Yuki said “Rich man, poor man. I know the know the rules, but I can't say that I have ever actually played the game.” I looked over at him and said “It looked like fun I just watched today so I could learn.” Tohru nodded and said “Uo just thought me how to play not to long ago. It really I a lot of fun. You should both play with us next time.” I nodded and then giggled as Yuki said “So it looks like Kyo was the loser today wasn't he?” I looked at Kyo as he ran around with a mop cleaning up still. Tohru looked at him as she said “Yes, but I’ll still help him clean up.” I was not really surprised when Kyo said “No a loss is a loss. Don;t worry about it, I'll win newt time. Just like I’ll win against you!” He looked over at and pointed at Yuki as he yelled the last part. I sighed and said quietly “Why do you guys always have to fight... It's really starting to pis me off. Your family for gods sake.” I looked up as Kyo yelled at Yuki, “I am going to break your pretty-boy face!” Yuki rolled his eyes as Kyo said “Alright that's it let's go!” Kyo punched at Yuki, but he easily dodged it and then fallowed it with a kick to Kyo's face.   
I let out a yelp of surprise as Kyo was knocked to the ground. I looked over as Yuki stormed out and said “I can't even stand to look at you right now.” I looked back at Kyo as Tohru called after Yuki. I stood there shocked for a second before I walked out of the class room to fallow Yuki. I looked down the hall just in time to see him walking down the stairs. I ran to catch up with him as I called out to him to wait. I looked up at Yuki and was that he looked deep in thought. I sighed before I said “I am here if you need to talk about anything... I know for me it always helped talking with Hari.” He looked at me shocked for a second before he patted my head and said “Thank you that really means a lot.” I smiled and nodded as we started to walk back to the house. For a bit there was just silence, but that was broken when Yuki said “I know that it's hard for you to talk about, but what happened between you and well you know who?(Voldemort! ;D)” I looked down at the ground as we walked and said quietly “It's  a long story, but the short version is he never wanted me to be seen or know about. You may not know, but he has a bit of a temper...when ever I did anything wrong, or something would happen that made him upset. Things got bad...” I just shook my head and looked up at Yuki who smiled a bit and said “Yeah I know how that is before I left that house things where bad for me as well.... That is why I can't understand why he would want to be a part of this, this 'family'....” I shook m head and just kept walking I was not going to say anything to Yuki, but I knew how Kyo felt in a way...wanting to be accepted as family.  
When we arrived at the house Shigure told us that Kyo was on another mood and was sulking in his room. I nodded and walked to up stairs to my room to work on some home work before dinner. After about an hour of homework I decided to take a bath ans then depending on the time maybe call Hari to let him know how school was going for me. I grabbed my pj's and towel then walked down the hall passing by Shigure's office. I knocked on the door and heard him call out that it was open. I opened the door and said “I was going to take a bath if that's okay. And then if it was not to late I was thinking of calling Hari, to let him know how school was going.” Shigure nodded and said “That is fine I know he will be happy to talk with you.” I smiled and nodded then shut the door and walked to the bathroom. After my bath I walked back to my room and hung up my towel so it would dry then grabbed the paper with Hari's number on it.   
I when to where the phone was in the hall and dialed his number. It rang a few times before it stopped and I heard Hari say “What is it now Shigure.” I giggled and said “Hi Hari. I was just calling to let you know how school was going... sorry it's so late.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he said “Hello there Elie, sorry about that I am still getting used to you living there and it's never to late you can call at anytime. Now tell me how has school been, today was your second day right?” I nodded and said “Yeah yesterday was a little hard Yuki is quiet popular with the girls in our class so they all freaked out about Kyo and I being his cousins. Kyo kind of freaked out and kind of jump the window, I fallowed after him and he yelled at me then got into a fight with Yuki....after that I left school early. But it was okay there was nothing I missed. Today was not to bad tho I met two of Tohru's friends and they are really nice.” I heard Hari laugh and say “Well I am glad that your enjoying yourself. I have to go for now, but please do call again soon.” I smiled and said “Yeah I will, talk to you soon.” After that we hung up. I smiled as I walked back to my room then remembered that there where left overs from last nights dinner. As I walked down the stairs I thought about all the things that had changed so much over the last few days and most of them really where for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you would like to vote on who you would like Emilie to end up with fallow this link to the poll I have posted. ;D http://www.quotev.com/quiz/6066012/Who-Should-She-BE-With/

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on another sight as well Quotev.com.


End file.
